The Stormwall
History The Stormwall has been in existence for many ages. Many say it has always been there, but old texts and faded maps would seem to indicate there was once a time without it. While proof still eludes this theory, many researchers believe it is the result of or cause of the large amount of Rift Activity that affects Rigel Prima. Locations of note Ambrosian Empire Island of Greggory Far Fist Layout of the Stormwall The Stormwall stretches from the North Pole to the South Pole of the planet, though from a visual standpoint it would seem to terminate at the coastlines of the polar continents. The Stormwall cuts the Geata Ocean (name is shared on both sides of the stormwall) in half, effectively separating Rigel Prima into its Western and Eastern hemispheres. (Do note that it does not completely encircle the planet.) The Stormwall's waters have been divided into three regions plus the surrounding area around it: The Fringe, The Edge(placeholder name), The Broken Sea, and finally The Storm's Heart. The Fringe: The Fringe is not technically apart of the regions know to the Stormwall, but it is considered to be so as it does suffer effects from the Stormwall. While there is no danger from Rift Energy/Activity, the Stromwall still causes dangers to occur here. Tidal waves, freak weather, otherworldly monsters, and the odd floating island are commonplace worries for those that live in this region. There are a surprising number of inhabited islands here, most are port cities built by those that venture into the Stormwall. Others are dens of illegal trade as many nations will not bother with risking ships out here to capture escaped/wanted criminals. A rare few are colonies from descendants of those that came out of the Stormwall and became marooned here. Most inhabited islands in the Fringe have a large wall along the shoreline facing the Stormwall. The wall overhangs the water at the top and comes to a point at the middle, much like the bow of a ship. This is meant to protect the island from large waves. It is considered a bad omen to build anything taller than it, as it is seen as taunting the Stormwall. Another staple of all Fringe islands are lightning rods. The Main Export of the Fringe is what is found in the Stormwall. Many things from all over creation get thrown out of the Stormwall, valuable and powerful things. Explorers often brave the waters of the Stormwall to pillage these treasures, but very few have the luck, instinct, and/or resolve to make it out there and back. The Fringe in the polar continents has served as a very powerful barrier. The temperatures are insanely cold and have prevented all attempts to approach the Stormwall on foot. It is said it is a graveyard of frozen corpses, from small simple humans to massive dragons. The Edge: The Edge is the first layer of the Stormwall. Many explore this region for valuables for as many dangers that came from the Stromwall, there are just as many wonders.That is not to say these treasures make it out into the Edge intact. Most of the these treasures are either destroyed or already collected in the Broken Sea. Many who hunt these waters primarily either scavenge wrecks that have drifted out of the Broken Sea or are pirates that prey on those who explore the Edge and Broken Sea. The Edge's dangers are tidal surges, optical illusions, unpredictable weather shifts, drifting wrecked/abandoned ships, and pirate attacks. The Broken Sea: The Broken Sea's width is unknown as no one has ever been able to define an edge between the Broken Sea and The Storm's Heart. Dangers of the Broken Sea are many. In addition to those dangers mentioned before, there are distortions in reality here. Ships have been trapped in endlessly looping stretches of water, the waters suddenly acting oddly (like the consistency changing), and patches of rift activity that can rip apart ships. Advanced Technology, and some Magics, are useless here. The distortions to the laws of Physics render both useless as they relay on physics working normally. EMP waves, electricity trying to flow backwards, voltages suddenly changing, etc. Anyone who sails here, does so in the simplest of ships. And any countermeasures they have against the Sea follow suit as well. There is also Rift Madness which can affect whole crews. Rift Madness is a psychological disease that occurs from over exposure to rift energy. Recovery is possible, but victims of it will be forever sensitive of any rift energy. Relapse is extremely easy. There is no one definite method of navigation here. Everyone who enters the Broken Sea has their own method to get around the area. Some seem quite logical, others seem absolutely mad. The Storm's Heart: The centre of the Stormwall has never truly been explored, as rarely do people return. Those that have are either stark raving mad or recall nothing, having been found unconscious on their ships deck. Those that are sane have been found to come from different times and worlds. Category:Lore Category:Locations